Hogwarts Café
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: SLASH!Ein Stammtisch feat. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy.Diskussionen, Streitereinen, Wahrheiten und Geheimnissen gepaart mit Alkohol und einer Runde zu viel Tee mit Rum und dann fragt man sich nur noch:Wer mit Wem? AUOOCyaoi


Disclaimer: Alles gehört ihr (JKR) und nicht mir.

Warning: Diese Geschichte ist eine AU weil Sirius noch lebt Also, vergesst am besten das fünfte Buch und wer das hier nach dem Kinostart des dritten Filmes liest, oder den Trailer gesehen hat, der vergesse diese bitte auch!!! Und es kann sein das die Chara's recht OOC geraten. Das weiß ich noch nicht genau.

**_Hogwarts Cafe_**

by Toyo Malloy

„Ich frage mich jedes Mal wieder warum ich mich zu diesen stupiden Treffen überreden lasse." Maulte Severus Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Du? Überreden?? Jetzt sag nicht von mir. Du warst es wenn ich mich recht entsinne, und das tue ich, der jenige, der mit Lupins Idee einverstanden war." erwiderte Lucius Malfoy und fing sich einen von den Snape- typischen bösen Blicken ein.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nur hier weil Remus es möchte." Sagte Sirius Black bedachte beide Slytherins mit einem Naserümpfen.

„Ja, wir wissen ja, dass du immer alles tuest was ‚_der liebe Remus_' von dir will, Black. Springst du auch vom Astronomieturm wenn er es will?" fragte Severus schnippisch.

„Du bist wohl zu lange ein Hund gewesen, Cousin. Es liegt einfach an deiner Hundenatur, dass du ein Herrchen brauchst das dir sagt was du zu tun und zu lassen hast. Und es ist ja bei euch schwer zu übersehen wer das Alpha Männchen ist." Lachte Lucius, während Sirius rot wurde.

„Was heißt hier Alpha Männchen?! Ich tue meinem guten Freund einfach nur einen Gefallen. Außerdem behagt es mir nicht zu wissen, dass ein rechtschaffener Gryffindor allein mit zwei hinterhältigen Slytherins ist. Und nenn mich nicht Cousin, klar?!" Verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Könntet ihr alle mal die Klappe halten. Schließlich sind wir hier um miteinander zureden. Wir sind die letzten Gryffindors und Slytherins des Abschlussjahres 1980. Keiner außer uns kann sich an die Ereignisse erinnern die wir damals erlebt haben. Niemand sieht die Welt so wie wir. Wir sollte uns also vertragen." Remus Lupin blickte jeden einzelnen in der Runde streng an. „Verstanden!"

„Verstanden, Alpha Männchen!" sagte Lucius grinsend. Auf Remus' Gesicht erschien ein großes Grinsen.

„Trotzdem... Eure Gesellschaft ist nur in einer bestimmten Dosierung erträglich. Ich verlange das diese Treffen auf einmal im Monat reduziert werden." Murrte Severus und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Darüber haben wir schon das letzte Mal geredet, Snape und mindestens 10Mal letztes Jahr. Remus wollte es auf jede Woche erhöhen, Lucius war für einmal im Monat, mir war es egal und du warst von Anfang an dafür es einmal im Jahr stattfinden zu lassen. Warum lassen wir es nicht so wie es ist und ersparen uns die ganze Schose vom Letzten Mal und den Malen davor." Sirius imitierte Severus' Haltung und versuchte besonders besonnen und ruhig zu wirken.

„Und wenn wir wirklich schon einmal, oder mehrmals darüber diskutiert haben, wie kann es dann sein das wir uns immer noch einmal alle zwei Wochen hier treffen?!" fragte Severus kritisch. Das Grinsen in Remus' Gesicht wurde größer und auch in Sirius' erschien ein fieses Lächeln. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das liegt daran, dass unser werter Werwolffreund uns erpresst hat Fotos von unserer Halloween- Party im siebten Jahr an den Tagespropheten zu schicken, Sev. Du weißt schon, Lippenstift, Liedschatten, ein kleines Schwarzes und die Pumps in denen wir uns fast die Beine gebrochen haben. Und ich dachte wir hätten uns geeinigt das nie wieder zu erwähnen." Severus sah zu Lucius und blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, als ob er in dem Gesicht des Blonden nach der Wahrheit suchte. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen; er schloss die Augen.

„Oh… stimmt. Ich hatte es vergessen." Sagte Severus flach.

„Ich weiß, du vergisst es jedes Mal!"

Sirius musste einfach lachen. „Ja, der Anblick war einfach göttlich, dir stand das Kleid besser als Narcissa. Ich frage mich warum sie dich nach der Sache noch heiraten wollte."

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht." Brummte Lucius.

„Und dann Snape mit den roten Lippen. Der Brüller…" Sirius konnte sich kaum noch halten.

„Black! Noch ein Wort…" Severus' Stimme war dunkel und bedrohlich.

„Mein Herren, keinen Streit." Ging Remus dazwischen und die beiden Männer verstummten.

Solche Gespräche waren normal in dieser Runde. Hier trafen sich die letzten lebenden Gryffindor und Slytherin vom Abschlussjahr 1980, von insgesamt 6Gryffindors und 5Slytherins aus diesem Jahr.

Zum einen war das Sirius Andrew Black. In der Schule war ein Stern am Teenager-Himmel, von allen bewundert und von dem Rest gefürchtet. Ein Lächeln das auch garantiert ohne Bestechung den ersten Preis der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln bekommen hätte. Ein Spitzenschüler, beliebt bei Lehrern, und die Laufbahn setzte sich auch nach der Schule fort. Unter den besten Auroren im Ministerium bis zum dem Tag an dem er für den größten Fehler seines Lebens 12Jahre nach Askaban wanderte. Danach war er weitere drei Jahre auf der Flucht, bis er mit dem Ende des Krieges seine wohlverdiente Ruhe bekam. Er erhielt sein Vermögen zurück, plus ein nettes Schmerzensgeld vom Ministerium, er lehnte jede Art von Arbeit ab, wohnte allein in einem Haus in Hogsmead und hatte seit seiner kurzen einwöchigen Hochzeit mit einer Hexe namens Fiona Fischer als er 21 war keine feste Beziehung mehr gehabt. Er vertrieb sich seine Zeit mit Besuchen bei seinem Patensohn Harry Potter und dem Trainieren einer Quidditch- Kindermannschaft in Hogsmead.

Die Slytherins waren zum einen vertreten von Lucius Alexis Malfoy: Der aristokratische Blonde hatte schon in der Schule alles gehabt was man nur haben wollte. Ein perfektes Aussehen, Reichtum und Ansehen, eine Endlose Reihe von Verehrern und Anhänger, talentiert und charmant (wenn er wollte)… Man konnte ewig so weiter gehen, doch seine schlechten Eigenschaften, die genauso zahlreich waren und die er genauso zu lieben schien wie seine Guten machten verschafften ihm Respekt und die Furcht anderer. Er war so charmant wie er grausam war, er war so liebvoll wie er heimtückisch war… Und so hasste ihn die eine Hälfte der Welt wo die andere ihn liebte. Er studierte die dunklen Künste und die Literatur der europäischen Romantik. Nach Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr und mehren Strafen unter dem Bann des Cruciatus Fluches hatte er die Seiten gewechselt und unter Dumbledores Schutz auch den zweiten Fall des Lords unbeschadet überlebt. Er arbeitete zwar nicht mehr im Ministerium, aber war dazu übergangen aus seinem Geld noch mehr zu machen und sich die Freizeit mit dem Sammeln seltener Antiquitäten zu vertreiben. Er war Wittwer und hatte einen nun erwachsenen Sohn namens Draco Lucius Malfoy, der in einem Apartment in London wohnte und ihn einmal die Woche zum Tee und zum Abendessen zu Hause besuchte.

Der andere Slytherin war Severus Marius Snape. Als Junge hatte er schon nur eine Sache im Kopf gehabt: Zaubertränke. Er war ein Genie auf dem Gebiet und der jüngste Träger eines Meistertitels seit 300Jahren. Seine Schulzeit war für ihn eine Sache die er lieber vergessen würde. Von den Schülern aus den anderen Häuser gehänselt, flüchtete er sich nur tiefer in die Studien und ließ bis auf ein paar Leute niemanden an sie heran. Er wurde Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und der Unbeliebteste aller Zeiten. Er war streng, grausam und ungerecht, trotzdem hatte er wie schon in der Schule, eine geheime Anzahl von Verehren die von seiner dunklen und mysteriösen Aura fasziniert waren und sich fragten was für eine Art von Körper Severus wohl unter diesen voluminösen Roben versteckte. Er schaffte es bis heute den riesigen Berg von schmutzigen und romantischen Liebesgedichten, die er im Laufe seines Lebens in dieser Schule bekommen hatte, aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen. Er spioniert in den Krieg für Dumbledore und die Seite des Lichts und war ein gefeierter Kriegsheld, mit Orden und allem drum und dran. Er hatte nach dem Krieg seinem Job als Lehrer Lebwohl gesagt. Er machte nun das was er am liebsten hatte und experimentiert mit Zaubertränken, veröffentlichte in mehreren Potion-Journals und Fachzeitschriften und teilte sich sein Haus mit drei Katzen namens: Dawn, Midnight und Sunset. Sein Privatleben war so privat wie es nur ging. Nur eines war klar: Es gab keine Misses oder Mister Snape neben ihm.

Der zweite Gryffindor im Bunde war Remus Jason Lupin. Der schüchterne Junge hatte vor allem in seiner Schulzeit viel mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen gehabt, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Doch in der Schule war er nicht minder beliebt gewesen. Der stille Junge aus der ersten Reihe, mit dem süßen Lächeln, bezirzte viele Herzen und brach genauso viele, ungewollt natürlich. Doch auch ihn holte der Krieg ein und Jahre lang lebte er am oder unter dem Existenzminimum, immer auf der Flucht und in Angst das sein Geheimnis entdeckt wurde, zog er von Stadt zu Stadt. Doch als Kriegsheld und Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse hatte man einige Vorteile. Nun lebte der lebensfrohe Mann in einem kleinen Haus im magischen Teil von York und führte ein kleines Buchgeschäft mit Büchern vorwiegend zu oder über die Dunklen Künste und ihre Verteidigung, das er liebevoll: „Vollmond" genannt hatte. Er war seit er denken konnte Single und wollte bis jetzt auch nie etwas anderes sein. Nach dem Krieg hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt diese Treffen zu organisieren und unter seiner sanften und doch strickten Führung trafen sich die vier Männer wirklich einmal alle zwei Wochen in diesem Café.

Die Café-Bar in der sie einen Stammtisch in einer Nische hatten, in der man ihre Gespräche kaum überhören konnte, war vor dem Krieg bekannt gewesen als die „Drei Besen" und wurde damals von der bezaubernden Madam Rosmerta geführt. Heute führten die nicht weniger charmanten und hübschen Zwillinge Pavarti und Padma Patil das Etablissement das nun bekannt war unter dem Namen: „Hogwarts Caf". Und jeden zweiten Samstag, außer an Feiertagen, saßen die vier Männer in diesem Café und redeten über alte Zeiten, stritten sich über aktuelle Themen oder über das Abendessen, diskutierten Politik und Gesellschaft oder beschlossen nach einer Stunde es wäre nun an der Zeit sich zu betrinken.

„Möchten die Herren noch etwas trinken?" fragte Padma (oder war es Pavarti), als sie an dem Tisch der vier Männer vorbeikam. Sie lächelte in die Runde.

„Bringen sie uns noch eine Runde Tee mit Rum, Miss Patil!" Die junge Frau lächelte; die Männer tranken am Anfang immer Tee mit Rum.

„Natürlich Professor." Sie tippelte kichernd davon.

„Für die Mädchen wirst du wohl immer der dunkle und geheimnisvolle Professor Snape sein." Meinte Remus lachend.

„Scheint so." kommentierte Severus uninteressiert. „Sag mal Luc, wie geht es Draco eigentlich so?" fragte Severus an den Blonden gerichtet.

Der leerte den letzten Schluck aus seiner Teetasse bevor er antwortete. „Gut. Er fragt auch nach dir, aber du kommst ja nie vorbei, wenn er mich besucht."

„Das liegt an…" Severus machte eine Handbewegung und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Er keine Lust auf einen Streit mit Sirius über seine Wortwahl im Bezug auf Harry Potter.

„Soll ich dir das nächste Mal vielleicht bescheid sagen, wenn _ER_ nicht dabei ist?" fragte Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." Stimmte Severus zu.

„Worum geht es denn." Fragte Remus interessiert.

„Es geht darum, dass der gute Snape Angst vor einem 19Jährigen hat." Kicherte Sirius. Remus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust auf Pretty-perfekt-Potter und sein dämliches Gerede über die Welt und seine dummen Freunde und was der Junge sonst noch macht. Es macht mich krank. Und dann immer noch das ganze Flirten mit Draco… Merlin, mir wird schon schlecht wenn ich nur daran denke."

Die vier Männer verstummten kurz als eine der Patil- Zwillingen mit ihren Getränken kam und sie servierte. Remus sprach als erstes, als sich das Mädchen wieder entfernt hatte.

„Du meidest also Harry. Wie süß."

„Das ist nicht witzig. Außerdem hast du doch selbst das letzte Mal erzählt, wie du geflohen bist, als die zwei bei einem von deinen Besuchen angefangen haben zu flirten und sich schöne Augen zu machen, Black. Ich sehe nicht warum ich mir das freiwillig antun sollte." Meinte Severus und fingerte aus Lucius' Tabakdose einen Zigarillo heraus und zündete ihn sich an.

„Und es liegt wirklich nicht an den Liebesgedichten die du mal von Potter bekommen hast?" fragte Lucius. Severus verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, Bitte." Seufzte Severus, fast theatralisch.

„Was??" der Animagi riss mehr als nur erstaunt die Augen auf und blickte zwischen den beiden Slytherins hin und her. Remus grinste immer noch und lehnte sich vor um es Severus gleich zu tun und sich aus Lucius' Tabakdose zu bedienen.

„Jetzt wird es interessant." Meinte der Werwolf lachend.

„Potter, hat mir in der Sechsten Klassen ein oder zweimal einen dämlichen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Nichts Großes." Sagte Severus und zog an dem Zigarillo.

„Das kann nicht sein." Stieß Sirius schockiert aus.

„Ein oder zweimal?! Das letzte Mal waren es noch 15." Sagte Lucius trocken.

„15!!!!!!!!" Sirius wurde kreidebleich und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Tee in der Hoffnung der Rum würde die Sache etwas lindern.

„Das wird ja immer besser. Jetzt will ich aber die ganze Geschichte hören. Da gibt es doch bestimmt noch mehr." Sagte Remus begeistert, Severus konnte daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Ich habe halt ein paar dämliche Briefe von einem Hormongeladenen Teenager bekommen. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches." Versuchte Severus sich herauszureden.

„Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Du bist der böse Professor Snape und der andere ist Harry Potter beim Barte Merlins." Sirius schien sich irgendwie nicht mehr einkriegen zu können. „Lucius, gib mir Kippe. Das ist zu viel für meine Nerven."

„Ich habe keine Kippen, du Kretin." Sagte Lucius beleidigt und schob seinem Cousin einen Zigarillo zwischen die Lippen. Sirius griff sich das Feuerzeug und schien erst nach dem zweiten Zug wieder an Gesichtsfarbe zu gewinnen.

„War das bevor Harry mit Draco zusammenkam?" fragte Remus, nun total auf seinem Klatschtrip.

„Ja." Brummte Severus.

„Eigentlich ist es der Grund warum die beiden überhaupt zusammen sind. Draco war zur selben Zeit in Sev verknallt und heulte sich den ganzen Winter bei mir über den ‚blöden Potter' aus und das er Sev nie dazukriegen könnte ihn zu bemerken." Severus verzog erneut schmerzhaft sein Gesicht.

„Dein Sohn redet mit dir über solche Dinge?"

„Natürlich, Cousin", sagte Lucius lässig. „Mein Draco und ich habe eine sehr gute Vater-Sohn Beziehung."

„Oh, Severus du alter Schwerenöter. Die zwei beliebtesten Jungs der Schule waren in dich verknallt. Wie niedlich. Und dann entstand auch noch ihre Beziehung aus diesem Jungendschwarm, wie romantisch." Remus lachte und Lucius stimmt heiter ein. Severus fand das alles gar nicht komisch.

„Ihr findet das wohl witzig, oder?!" Fragte der Potion Master die zwei. Beide nickten nur lachend. Plötzlich breitete sich ein böses Lächeln auf Severus' Lippen aus. „Dann werdet ihr das hier wohl auch sehr witzig finden.

„Remus." Hier legte Severus eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein. „Dich wird es vielleicht interessieren, das Draco dich bei einem Gespräch mit dem guten Potter als heißen Feger bezeichnet hat und die beiden sich gefragt haben ob du beim Sex eher oben oder unten liegst. Außerdem haben ich Georg Weasley zufällig zu seinem Zwilling sagen hören, du seiest in dem Jahr als du Professor in Hogwarts warst, sein Lieblingstraumobjekt für Feuchte Nächte gewesen.

„Lucius, alter Freund." Wieder eine Pause. „Um wieder auf den Lover deines netten Sohnes zu kommen. Potter sagt, er wisse genau wo Draco seinen Sexappeal her hat, nämlich von dir. Er sagte, ich zitiere wörtlich: ‚Wenn ich 10 Jahre älter wäre, hätte ich deinen Vater gerne Mal flachlegt. Ich wette er ist richtig wild im Bett.' Nett nicht?! Ach ja, und ich glaube über das einzige über das sich Marcus Flint und Oliver Wood in ihrem Leben je einig waren, ist die Tatsache das sie finden du hättest nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht sondern auch einen geilen Hintern.

„Na finden wir das nicht auch witzig. Ich für meinen Teil finde es zum Brüllen komisch." Severus drückte seinen Zigarillo im Aschbecher aus und betrachtete die schockierten und bleichen Gesichter von Remus und Lucius.

Lucius leerte den nun fast kalten Tee in einem Zug. Er fingerte sich nun ebenfalls einen Zigarillo aus seiner Tabakdose und zündete ihn. Doch nicht mal das schien ihn zu beruhigen. Remus blickte immer noch geschockt auf Severus und seine Augen hatten etwas leicht Panisches. Nun war es an Sirius lachend im Stuhl zu sitzen, doch auch das dauerte nur kurze Zeit.

„Oh, Black. Dich habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Sirius-Black-is-the-sexiest-men-alive –Club der im letzten Jahr gegründet wurde als ich unterrichtete. Ich glaube die ersten Mitglieder waren Hermine Granger und Pansy Parkinson, oder waren es eher Justin Finch-Fletchley und Seamus Finnegan?! Ja, Black du verdrehst allen Leuten den Kopf, selbst deinem eigenen Patensohn. Das war glaube ich zwischen der Handsome-Potion-Master-Phase und der Ich-verliebe-mich-unterblich-in-Draco-Malfoy-Konstante."

Severus winkte nach einer der Patil- Schwestern, die sogleich herbeigeeilt kam. „Vier Mal Feuerwhiskey, Miss Patil!" Das Mädchen nickte. Sie räumte die Teetassen weg und kam nach einigen Minuten mit dem Whiskey zurück.

„Ich werde nie wieder eine von Mollys Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Familienfeiern annehmen. Und Harry und Draco…" Remus wurde wieder bleich. Er blickte sehnsüchtig auf die Tabakdose, die ihm keine Sekunde später mit dem Feuerzeug vom Lucius hingeschoben wurde.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Der Lover meines Sohnes hat darüber nachgedacht wie es ist mich ‚_flachzulegen'_. Wie soll ich Potters nächsten Besuch überleben." Fragte Lucius aufgebracht.

„Sieh mich an… mein eigener Patensohn…" stöhnte Sirius, dann begann er mehr mit sich selbst zu reden. „Schlechtes Gedankenbild. Ganz schlecht. Nicht daran denken Sirius nicht daran denken."

„Auf Ex meine Herren?" fragte Severus und hielt sein Glas zum Prost in die Luft. Seine drei Begleiter erhoben ihre Gläser. „Und jetzt sollte wir das Thema wechseln!" meinte Severus und stellte das leere Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Du hast nie ein wahreres Wort gesprochen, Snape." Stimmte Sirius zu.

„Am besten sollten wir vergessen, dass wir je darüber gesprochen haben." Ergänzte Remus.

„Wahre Worte." Kommentierte Lucius. „Ich würde vorschlagen wir beschließen das Ganze mit einer weiteren Runde dieses wundervollen Getränks."

Severus, Remus und Sirius drehten sich nach Lucius' Worten fast gleichzeitig in Richtung der Bar und rief wie aus einem Mund. „Miss Patil, noch mal dasselbe!"

„Erinnert ihr euch noch, als Richard Lambert mit seiner Freundin zum zweiten Mal in flagranti erwischt wurde. Das war einfach zu komisch." Kicherte Remus und nippte an einem großen Krug Met.

„Ich frage mich immer noch wie der Idiot das geschafft hat." Bemerkte Lucius. „Ich meine, wir waren alle scharf auf Sex in der Zeit aber keiner von uns hier hat sich erwischen lassen."

„Man musste nur wissen wo und wie!" bestätigte Severus und lachte.

„Los Remus erzähl doch mal von der einen Sache Ende der Sechsten. Ich erinnere mich noch gut als du morgens zurückkamst und gesagt hast du hättest gerade absolut geilen Sex an einem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Ort gehabt. Damals wolltest du mit Sprache einfach nicht rausrücken, aber jetzt kannst du's doch erzählen. Wer war die Kleine?" Remus wurde rot.

„Ach, vergiss das Sirius. Es ist gar nicht so erzählenswert." Versuchte Remus die Sache runterzuspielen.

„Wirklich!" sagte Lucius. Seine Wangen waren von dem hohen Alkoholkonsum rötlich gefärbt. In einer hielt Hand ein gutgefülltes Brandweinglas, während er sich mit der anderen eine Strähne des weißblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Er blickte Remus beleidigt an. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, meintest du es wäre der beste Sex bisher gewesen, als ich dich auf Dumbledores Stuhl in der Großen Halle genommen habe."

Severus und Sirius waren geschockt. Remus fühlte sich provoziert.

„Aber du warst natürlich total unbeeindruckt. Nicht das du nach mehr geschrieen hast, als ich dich danach auf dem Lehrertisch gefickt habe und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du das auch gekriegt."

Severus und Sirius waren noch mehr geschockt.

„Mag ja sein…" sagte Lucius beiläufig, bevor er den seltsamen Blick seines Mit- Slytherin einfing. „Was? Es ist ja nicht als ob du so unschuldig warst."

„Remus? Du und Lucius…" fragte Sirius immer noch ungläubig.

„Und du etwas nicht? Auf dem letzten Geburtstag deiner Mutter den du besucht hast, hast du doch mit ihm geschlafen, oder. Auf dem Bett deiner Eltern… jedenfalls stand es so in deinem Tagebuch."

„Du hattest Sex mit Lucius?" stieß Severus entsetzt aus.

„Du führst Tagebuch, Cousin?" fragte Lucius lachend.

Sirius blickte von einem zum anderen und suchte nach Worten um sich zu erklären. Es war das Beste in seinem Zustand das der Reihe nach zu erledigen. Severus: „Ja, wir hatten mal was." Lucius: „Ja, ich hab mal Tagebuch geschrieben. Und? Stört es dich, wenn ja interessiert es keinen!" Remus: „Und du? Wie kommst du dazu mein Tagbuch zu lesen? Ich dachte wärst mein Freund. Freunde tun das nicht. Sagt dir das Wort Privatsphäre was?"

Remus zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln und lächelte fies. Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cognac und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Also, wirklich Lucius. Du und Black. Ich dachte du hättest einen besseren Geschmack."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragten Lucius und Sirius aus einem Mund. Lucius ergriff danach zuerst das Wort.

„Mister Unschuldig vergisst wohl die Geschichte auf dem Abschlussball." Lucius zog ein ärgerliches Gesicht. „Im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal." Severus' Gesicht erbleicht. Sirius zog überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Woher weißt du davon?" fragte Severus entsetzt.

„Glaubst ich bewohne 7Jahre lang mit dir ein Zimmer und weiß nicht wie dein Zauberstab aussieht. Er lag auf dem Nachttisch."

„Von wegen kein Geschmack. Hat nach mehr gebettelt als ich ihm einen geblasen habe und…"

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!" schnitt ihm Severus durchs Wort. „Wie kannst du das wissen? Du warst im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal, anders geht es gar nicht, aber woher wusstest du das Passwort?"

„Ich war bei Remus in der Nacht…" Lucius grinste böse.

„Du hast mit Severus geschlafen! In der Zeit waren wir doch zusammen. Du hast mich betrogen." Stellte Remus verärgert fest.

„Hör dich doch Reden, Moony." Sagte Sirius flach. „Lucius hat gerade verraten das ihr am selben Abend Sex hattet, sogar im Selben Raum wie wir. Und da redest du von Treu sein."

„Ha, ich wusste das die Gerüchte wahr gewesen waren. Ihr wart also im letzten Jahr zusammen." Sagte Lucius und lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen. „Oh Merlin, das ist zu köstlich."

„Was soll daran bitte lustig sein. Okay, dann waren wir halt zusammen, was soll's." meinte Sirius der den Witz an dem Ganzen nicht verstand.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie oft Remus und ich in den letzen Monaten des siebten Jahres Sex hatten? Jedenfalls zu oft um es zu zählen." Lucius lachte weiter.

Sirius drehte sich beleidigt zu Remus um, der versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. „Und dann willst du mir einen Vortrag über Treu halte, Moony. Was willst du denn bitte schön zu deiner Verteidigung sagen."

„Ich sollte vielleicht etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen." Meinte Severus. „Schließlich war unsere Affäre auch nicht gerade kurz. Fünf Monate ungefähr, meinst du nicht auch, Sirius?"

„Hab ich's gewusst." Kommentierte Lucius.

„Ähmm…" Sirius wurde rot und wich Remus' Blicken aus. „Ich würde sagen wir sind quitt."

„Könnte man so sagen." Gab Remus zu.

„Wie rührend." Bemerkte der Blonde und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Also wir hatten solche Probleme nicht, oder Sev."

Severus seufzte einfach. Beide Gryffindor spitzen die Ohren bei dieser neuen Information. „Musste das jetzt sein, Luc?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lucius unschuldig, bis er die Blicke der Gryffindors bemerkte. „Oh, ich sehe. Tut mir leid!"

„Na los, plaudert mal schön." Meinte Remus grinsend.

„Was soll es da bitte schön zu erzählen geben. Lucius, Ich, Sex, Ende! Klar?"

„Oh, Severus." Lachte Sirius heiter. „War das vor dem Remus, Du, Sex, Ende Ding oder danach?"

„Remus, Du, Sex, Ende Ding?" Lucius ließ sich das auf der Zunge zergehen. „Interessant! Und du hast mir nichts erzählt. Das war aber nicht nett vor dir, Sev."

„Warum will ich gar nicht erst wissen wo du dieses bisschen Info her hast, alter Freund." Sagte Remus fast gelassen. Es waren schon so viele Dinge an dem heutigen Abend aufgedeckt worden, da kam es jetzt auf das mehr oder weniger auch nicht an.

„Eigentlich gesagt war es ganz einfach. Animagus- Form, ein Hund, guter Geruchssinn, du weist schon." Antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Hat man denn hier gar kein Privatleben mehr." Äußerte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin frustriert.

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" Fragte der Werwolf kopfschüttelnd. „Die wäre nämlich Nein!"

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht."

Es vergingen mindestens fünf absolut stille Minuten. Abwechselnd nippten die vier Männer an ihrem Getränk. Sirius war der erste der seine wirren Gedanken äußerte.

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass an diesem Tisch wirklich jeder mit jedem geschlafen hat."

„Ja!" bestätigte Severus knapp.

„Was mich interessieren würde", begann Remus „ist ob es immer noch so geht. Ich weiß von mir, dass ich mit jedem von euch im letzten Monat mindestens einmal Sex hatte. Und wie ist das bei euch?"

„Ebenso." War alles was Severus sagte. Seine Augen fixierten das fast leere Glas in seinen Händen.

„Du: vor drei Wochen, Severus: letzte Woche, Sirius: Vorgestern." Zählte Lucius auf.

„Ich glaube ich muss nichts mehr sagen." Meinte Sirius.

„Interessant. Wenn nicht sogar imposant."

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen, Moony." Seufzte der Animagi.

„Ich meine wir schaffen es jeder drei Affären zu koordinieren und es voreinander geheim zu halten, und das seit Jahren nehme ich an. Ich nenne das Imposant." Erklärte der Werwolf. „Oder gibt es noch jemanden der hier nicht eingeladen ist?" Die anderen Drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Bei mir auch nicht."

„Das ist fast so als wären wir zusammen. Irgendwie gruselig."

„Da hast du irgendwie recht, Cousin. Und wenn ich dann denke das mein Sohn seine normale monogame Beziehung mit Potter schon für außergewöhnlich hält…"

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen." Fragte Severus auf einmal. „Stellt euch folgende Situation vor: ‚Hey Sirius, hast du Lust auf Sex heute Abend? Ach, du bist schon bei Remus, kein Problem ich bin mir sicher Lucius ist heute Abend dann frei.' Merlin, das ist peinlich."

„Warum? Ist doch ein gutes Arrangement." Bemerkte Lucius.

„Das kann ja auch nur von dir kommen." Grollte der Potion Master.

„Nein ehrlich." Schob Remus ein. „Warum denn nicht. Lucius hat Recht. Es hat bis jetzt funktioniert warum soll es nicht auch noch weiterhin funktionieren."

„Das ist ein so haarsträubender und verrückter Plan, dass er eigentlich nur klappen kann." Meinte Sirius lachend.

„Also, wer ist dabei?" fragte der Werwolf.

„Ich!"

„Ich auch!"

„Severus?" fragte Remus den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sirius hat Recht. Der Plan ist so bescheuert, der kann nur funktionieren." Plötzlich heiterte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ich frage mich was der gute Albus hierzu sagen würde. Wäre mal ein Test um zu wissen ob der Alte wirklich allwissend ist."

„Wahrscheinlich würde er an Herzversagen sterben." Lachte Sirius. Die anderen stimmten ein.

„Wollen wir hier und heute eine neue Tradition starten?" fragte Remus auf einmal. Alle blickten ihn fragend an. „Wir könnte doch heute Abend… ihr wisst schon ‚zu viert'. Wäre doch mal was Neues."

Lucius lachte, während die anderen beiden Remus baff ansehen. „Das ist einfach… Remus, und dich halten sie für harmlos und unschuldig. Also, ich bin dabei."

„Das ist verrückt, aber ich schließe mich Luc an. Ich bin auch dabei." Lucius und Severus nickten sich zu.

„Ich auch, aber wenn das funktionieren soll, muss noch eine Sache beachtet werden."

„Und die wäre, mein lieber Tatze?"

„Keine Dreier. Entweder zu zweit oder zu viert, aber nie zu dritt."

„Klingt fair. Ich bin einverstanden." Die beiden Slytherins nickten Zustimmend.

„Okay, meine Herren. Dann wollen wir mal bevor einer von uns dank des Alkohols heute Abend nicht mehr kann." Remus wand sich von den Dreien zur Bar. „Miss Patil? Zahlen bitte."

„Und bei wem?" fragte Severus mit einem kleinen fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bei mir." Sagte Lucius grinsend. „Ich habe das größte Schlafzimmer und das größte Bett!"

„Na dann los."

ENDE

A/N: Es gibt Tage, da kommen einem die verrücktesten Ideen. Ich kam Freitagnacht nach einem absolut tollen eritreischen Essen zu Hause an und war nur noch kurz im Netz, dann kam mir diese Idee. Alles ging total flüssig. Ich liebe diese vier Chara's einfach und zusammen sind sie meiner Meinung nach unschlagbar. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und auf eure Meinung bin ich auch gespannt.


End file.
